The Undoing
by YoursTruly319
Summary: It's been three years since Chloe, Derek, Tori and Simon escaped from the Edison Group in the Reckoning. They've been hiding out, avoiding being re-captured. But enough is enough, and the gang is ready to take on the Group with the help of Derek's two half-brothers and some new friends! Rated T for pregnancy (not Chloe, just FYI).
1. Intro

**This story takes place three years after The Reckoning closed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Otherworld, Chloe, Derek, Tori, Simon, Kit Bae, the Edison Group, etc, Kelley Armstrong does. The Cain twins and their group are the only parts that are mine.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Chloe's POV

I can't believe that it's been three years since we escaped from the Edison Group. Time flies when you're running for your life!

So much has happened. Tori, Simon, Derek and I are living on the down low with Mr Bae and Aunt Lauren, hiding out from the Edison Group while still trying to keep an eye on it.

We haven't yet managed to convince the other super naturals that the Edison Group is a threat that needs to be taken out, but we're working on it. The four of us may be adults now (I, the youngest of our group, was eighteen now and Derek, the eldest, was nineteen), but that didn't mean that we were taken seriously.

Mr Bae was our strongest supporter, but his main concern was keeping us safe. Aunt Lauren . . . I wasn't completely sure about Aunt Lauren. She'd been very moody and depressed for the last couple of years, especially when I made it clear that Derek and I were going to distance.

Yes, we were still together, and I honestly expected us to be together for the rest of our lives. There were still moments when we pushed each other's buttons, but that's what relationships are all about – taking the good with the bad.

Tori and Simon had found out about their shared paternity a year ago – it was a hard secret to keep in such confined quarters. They weren't exactly close siblings, but they sure fought like they were!

The safe house that we were at right now was in a small town in a state that I'm not going to name for safety purposes (my years on the run had taught me that, at least), but I will say that it's one of the states in the middle. The house was a tidy little four bedroom two bath place – Tori and I shared a room, Derek and Simon shared a room, and Mr Bae and Aunt Lauren had their own rooms. Tori, Simon and I attended the local high school and we were all in our senior year (Derek had graduated from a school in a different town last year).

Things were starting to calm down; we'd been at this safe house for over five months now (that was a major record for us), and I was finally starting to settle in.

**So of course something's going to happen! That's all I've got right now for an intro, please R&R and let me know what you think!**


	2. Characters

**Hey guys, I'm almost done the second chapter! But since I won't be able to get it up until tomorrow (ugh, stupid work!) I'll post this instead. This is just a character list - no spoilers, I promise! Character lists are uber-important to me, 'cause that's pretty much how all of my stories start. I'll also post a list of appearances, just so that I don't have to list them all somewhere in the story (I'm of the opinion that a character's appearance is important too, 'cause it helps the reader visualize). **

**Enjoy! I promise I'll get that next chapter up ASAP!  
**

Bay Cain

Derek Sousa's half-brother

The boys share a father

Elder twin of Land

Bay is only a few months older than Derek is

Bay's mate is Winter Lake

Werewolf

Land Cain

Derek Sousa's half-brother

The boys share a father

Younger twin of Bay

Land is only a few months older than Derek is

Land's girlfriend is Spencer Payne

He also has a rocky relationship (friendship) with the mother of his three year old son (son is Nash; mother of Nash is Isle Grayson)

Land and Isle had an amicable split, and both decided that it would be best for Nash and for the safety of Isle and Nash if Isle stuck around iwht the group (Bay, Winter, Land, Spencer and Amadeus)

Werewolf

Winter Lake

Mate of Bay Cain

She and Bay have been together since Winter was thirteen

Werewolf

Not part of the Edison Group/Genesis Two Project

Spencer Payne

Girlfriend of Land Cain

Witch

Not part of the Edison Group/Genesis Two Project

Isle Grayson

Ex-girlfriend of Land Cain

The two have a mostly amicable relationship that leans towards friendship

They co-parent their infant son, Nash

Necromancer

Isle was also a part of the Genesis Two Project and, along with her necromancy (which is advanced, but not quite as uncontrollable as Chloe's) Isle can unexpectedly control fire (pyromaniac)

Daughter of a necromancer and a witch

Pregnant with Amadeus Major's baby (the two are engaged)

Bryce Grayson

Deceased elder sister of Isle Grayson

Also part of the Genesis Two Project

'failure'/'failed' subject

Exterminated

Isle still communicates with Bryce through her necromancer abilities

Bryce was a necromancer when she was alive and had very uncontrollable powers (like Chloe's, just with next to no control, though not quite as powerful as Chloe)

Amadeus Major

Fiancé of Isle Grayson

Used to be a (young) Edison Group scientist

Half demon (Tempestras)

Left the Group after Chloe et al were brought in and Deus saw what lengths the Edison Group would go to to keep their mistakes a secret

Helped Land, Bay and Isle escape (that was when Isle was still with Land and pregnant with his baby)

Deus got with Isle after she and Land broke up

They got engaged a bit before Isle found out that she was pregnant with Deus' baby

Nash Cain

Son of Isle Grayson and Land Cain

Unknown if he's a werewolf or a warlock yet

Aries Major

Son of Isle Grayson and Amadeus Major

NOT YET BORN IN BEGINNING OF STORY


	3. Appearances

Appearances

**Bay**

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Big, muscular build (quarterback)

6'4"

Strong jaw; wide nose

Very handsome in a manly way

'Hunk'

**Land**

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Big, muscular build (quarterback)

6'3"

Strong jaw; thin nose

Very handsome in a manly way

'Hunk'

**Winter**

Bleach blonde hair (natural)

Dark blue eyes that seem violet

Sharp features; thin nose

Very skinny; long and lean

5'11"

**Spencer**

Petite

Fiery red hair

Greenish yellow cat eyes

Very curvy

5'3"

Belly button piercing

Seductive smile

**Isle**

Average height

5'7"

Raven coloured curls that cascade down her back

Ice blue eyes

Olive skin tone

Delicate, aristocratic features; thick lashes; pert nose

Defined collarbones

Nose ring; ear cartilage (right) pierced three times on top

Middle part of ear (left) pierced

Two piercings in soft fleshy lower part of ear (left & right)

Beautiful smile; white teeth

**Bryce **

Raven coloured hair; cut in a faux hawk; spiked on the top of her head, with the tips dyed blood red

Dark brown, almost black, eyes

Goth; dark makeup; black clothes; combat boots

5'9"

Age 16 when she died (three years older than Isle)

**Amadeus**

Tall and skinny; lean; not too many muscles

Messy brown hair; curly

'Hot nerd' look

Khakis, dress shirts and sweater vests

'Nerd' glasses

Bright green eyes; ethereal

High cheekbones; good overall bone structure

Attractive, but not overly so

6'1"

**Nash **

Brown hair

Ice coloured blue eyes

Going to grow up to be as big and tall as his daddy

**Aries**

Will have ice blue eyes and raven coloured hair, but he long and lean like his daddy with the same features as Deus


	4. Meet the Gang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, Kelley Armstrong does, yada yada yada. **

**On with the story! Hope you enjoy the first chapter! I'll warn you now, it's not very exciting – honestly it's more of an intro to my characters. **

**Hope you like it! **

Winter's POV

"Ew, Land. You smell like wet dog." I wrinkled my nose delicately.

Land shot me a dark look. "That's 'cause _I'm sopping wet_." There was nothing like a grumpy werewolf to brighten the mood.

Bay cast a glance over at the two of us. "Not now, you two."

Land and I didn't really get along; I hated how Land had chosen Spencer over Isle, and Land didn't think that I was good enough for his big bro.

Our group was pretty ragtag, even I had to admit; we were the oddballs of the Otherworld, that was for sure.

Three werewolves, a Tempestras half-demon, a witch and a pregnant necromancer. Oh, and a toddler who was either a necromancer or a werewolf (we weren't completely sure just yet, as Nash was only three years old). Bay and Land Cain, Amadeus Major, Spencer Payne, Isle Grayson and her son Nash and moi, Winter Lake.

As I said, we were an odd group. Isle and Deus were engaged, but Isle was Land's ex-girlfriend and they were trying to co-parent their son Nash. Spencer was Land's girlfriend du jour – a petite red head with greenish yellow cat eyes and a seductive smile – while Deus and Isle were expecting a baby of their own, due in about five months.

Bay and I were the only constant about our group; we'd been together for six years now, since we were both thirteen.

As Bay's twin brother, Land was a pain in the butt that I had no choice but to deal with. All three of us were werewolves, but that didn't seem to help (in theory we should have at least felt a bit close because of that, but that wasn't the case).

I wasn't crazy about his dating history. Bay, Land and Isle were all part of the Genesis Two Project; that's how Land and Isle met. He knocked her up when she was only thirteen and then broke up with her a few months after their son was born.

Luckily for Isle, she has Amadeus. Funny story about him, though – Deus Major used to be a scientist for the Edison Group until Isle and the Cain twins were brought in (separately, mind), and Deus saw what measures the Edison Group would go to to keep their mistakes a secret. He broke off all connections with the Edison Group and helped Isle and the boys escape. I'd like Deus ever since – I'd been trying to break my boyfriend and his brother out for a while, but it just wasn't as easy as I had thought it would be.

You see, I'm not part of the Genesis Two Project; in fact, I have no connection at all to the Edison Group. It's the same with Spencer, that bubblehead. We're just two super naturals who ended up with the Cain twins.

We'd been on the run from the Edison Group for the last three years, managing to keep just one step ahead. But it was getting harder and harder, especially with Isle pregnant again. I loved that girl to death – she was like a sister to me – but I _really_ wished that she and Deus had been more careful, especially since Isle was fully aware of the consequences of unprotected sex (after all, that was how she ended up pregnant with Nash!).

Land, as per usual, ignored Bay (the elder Cain twin by a few minutes) and gave me a once over. "You're one to talk, Winter. You look like something the cat dragged in."

I opened my mouth to retort, but Bay beat me to it.

"I said enough." He growled. "We don't have time for this."

Right right; the Edison Group was on our trail. When I'd chosen Bay as my mate I'd known what I was getting into with the Edison Group and, even though Bay felt guilty for dragging me into the thick of things, I was happy to deal with psycho super naturals if it meant that, at the end of the day, Bay and I were together.

The latest mission – aside from getting caught by the Edison Group – was tracking down a boy who could very well be Bay and Land's half-brother.

In actuality we were trying to find Christopher Bae because he was helping to hide a group of powerful super naturals (and also Genesis Two Project subjects) and we were looking to join the cause (it was pretty common knowledge that those four kids wanted to take down the Edison Group like we did). Derek Sousa and the twins potentially sharing a father – Zachary Cain – was just an added bonus.

"Someone's coming." Isle tilted her head a little to the side, listening intently, before nodding once. "Deus."

As a necromancer, Isle had the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. The ghost the she talked to the most frequently was Bryce – her murdered sister. Bryce had been part of the Genesis Two Project, just like her little sister, but Bryce had paid the ultimate price when the Group had decided she was dangerous and couldn't be 'rehabilitated'. That had been four years ago when the Bryce and Isle were at one of the 'rehabilitation centers'. After Bryce's death Isle had escaped before being captured again almost a year later (that was at the same time as the Cain boys were brought in).

Sure enough, Amadeus appeared soon later, entering the little house that we were hiding out in quietly.

We had kinda inherited Amadeus three years ago after he had helped with the big escape, and I hadn't regretted it for a moment. Deus was a real sweetheart and extremely good for Isle (unlike, for example, Land . . .). They made such a cute couple, and Deus was totally there for little Nash (Land was more like the fun uncle than the father, even though he was the toddler's biological father).

The house that we were hiding out in was one of the nicer ones – it was a cottage that, at this time of the year, had been locked up for the winter. Thankfully the owners had left a good deal of non-perishable food stuffs in the cupboards, and we were set for at least a week, maybe two.

I'd long ago stopped feeling back about breaking and entering. After all, if people like the Edison Group were allowed to murder teenagers because they couldn't control them and get away with it, why the hell couldn't we eat some food that these rich bums wouldn't miss anyways?

"Where's Spencer?" Bay asked Deus as the ex-scientist made his way over to where Isle sat on the sofa.

Deus shrugged, setting the shopping bags full of new clothes (ours were rather pitiful by that point and, as pointed out, Bay and Land were both sopping wet, having just gotten back from scouting the area in the pouring rain) on the coffee table. "She refused to shop at the Goodwill, so she stomped off with some money to go to 'a real clothing store'."

I rolled my eyes; that was Spencer for you.

Land wrinkled his nose. "You got those at Goodwill?" God, he and Spencer were made for each other!

Bay shot a look at his younger brother. "Not now, Land. Good job, Deus. Those'll be fine." He cast a glance at me just to make sure, and I gave him a reassuring nod.

Bay was the leader of our group, mostly because (with the exception of Deus) he was the eldest. Well, that and he made the best decisions and could keep his cool in majorly stressful situations. And he was smart, and kind, and . . . er hmm *clears throat*, well, you get the point.

"How much longer until we track down the Baes?" Isle asked after a moment. "Bryce is wondering."

Normally that would be odd – the dead girl's ghost asking when we would be arriving at our final destination. But for us it was honestly just the norm – ever since I'd known Isle I'd technically known Bryce too (I'd never actually met the girl while she was alive). Bryce and Isle were a package, really. Bryce looked after her baby sister from beyond the grave and Isle was the go between for Bryce and us non-necromancers.

"Not long now." Bay answered, heading for the kitchen to rifle through a cupboard.

*snort* Like he'd tell us if it wasn't.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**Just FYI, any 'Dues' in my story are supposed to be 'Deus' (as in Amadeus' nickname) but my spell check hates me and keeps changing Deus to Dues! I think I got them all corrected, but I might have missed one or two, so just heads up and sorry for that! **


End file.
